


Cut Me Open

by julienwrites



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anxiety, Blood, Fainting, Fluff, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Thank god for Stevie, season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24101020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julienwrites/pseuds/julienwrites
Summary: People always suspect that David is the one who can’t handle blood, so it comes as a shock to everyone when it’s not David, but his other half.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 4
Kudos: 167





	Cut Me Open

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my second fic! I am a lover of hurt/comfort, so most of my fics will most likely be centered around that theme. This fic does include some description of blood and hand injuries, as well as anxiety. I hope everyone enjoys it!  
> Find me on tumblr at lickrustdavid.

People always suspect that David is the one who can’t handle blood, so it comes as a shock to everyone when it’s not David, but his other half. 

The doors to the store are locked, and now David, Patrick, Stevie and Alexis are moving things around (per David’s instructions), to start putting together a few new pieces of furniture to use for housing product, as well as repainting some areas on the walls that David has been scrutinizing over for weeks now. David knows he’s being a little bit dramatic about everything, but the store has to look perfect, at all times. They’ve roped Stevie and Alexis in by offering pizza and a promise to take them out to a nice restaurant later in the week. Patrick’s pretty sure it was David begging Alexis to come more than anything that made the blonde agree. Stevie had heard pizza and was down, spending most of her free time in the shop anyway. 

“So, if I’m putting together furniture, and Stevie and Alexis are painting,” Patrick starts talking, squinting his eyes and pursing his lips. “Then what are you going to be doing?” 

Stevie looks at David, eyebrows raising. Patrick makes a good point, even if, deep down, they all knew coming into this that David wouldn’t be doing much of the work. “He’s right.” 

“Uhm,  _ excuse _ me, I’ll be directing?” David waves his hand in their air like it’s obvious. “Like any of you expect me to do something like paint or use a screwdriver.” 

“David!  _ I’m _ even helping out. It’s your store. If you don’t do anything then I’m going to accidentally get paint all over your stupid sweater.” Alexis smirks. She’s actually dressed for the occasion, something that had mildly shocked Patrick. She’s in what he assumes is an old pair of jeans; something that was still expensive no doubt, and Stevie had given her an old t-shirt. Her hairs up in a bun. She’s pretty in that sisterly kind of way, and Patrick is once again reminded of happy he is to be part of the Rose family. 

“This _stupid_ _sweater_ is Valentino, so nice try,” David gives a glare, one of his most killer, and Stevie snorts, starting to pour the white paint into the tray. 

“Alright, David, why don’t you just help me out some, okay? You can hand me the screws when I need them,” Patrick tries to de-escalate the situation, not wanting to deal with constant bickering tonight. After a moment, his husband huffs and walks over as Patrick starts unboxing the wood they’ll be piecing together. 

Alexis puts on some pop top 40’s playlist to have in the background, and they all start off to work. It’s going well, and two hours in, Alexis and Stevie have managed to do three quarters of the store, and Patrick is screwing in the last screw to the next to last display shelving unit. David’s on his phone, ordering their pizza. 

“Remember to order breadsticks!” Alexis reminds him, and is met with an eye roll in return. 

“As if I’d forget.” David scoffs. Patrick’s opening the last of the boxes, as David clicks through the options, and he gasps, dropping the box cutter on the floor.

“ _ Fuck _ ..” 

All three look over at him. There’s drops of red all around Patrick, and it takes a second for them to realize he’s bleeding from his hand. Alexis almost makes a joke about periods, but is stopped when she sees just how  _ much _ blood there is. 

“Honey, hey, it’s okay, what happened, how bad is it?” David’s voice is shaking. Stevie runs to grab a towel from the back. 

Patrick looks like he’s about to talk, but then he turns pale, not his usual pale, but an ashen pale that leaves even his lips white. He swallows convulsively, looks down at his hand that he’s been clutching to his shirt, see’s the blood all over, and then his eyes roll into the back of his head. Knees buckling, he hits the ground, but it’s not fast like David has always assumed passing out would be- no, it’s slow and he crumples, rather than just stiffly falling. 

“Holy shit!” Alexis widens her eyes and instantly grabs her cell phone. “Should I call 911?” 

Stevie’s scurrying back out when she sees Patrick lying on the floor, motionless and translucent. 

“Yes!” David shouts, eyes looking up at his sister, half annoyed and half terrified. Steve almost shoved David out of the way, ignoring the absolute death glare. 

“I know how to handle this shit. My friend in highschool always used to pass out. Put pressure on his hand.” 

David’s got tears prickling in his eyes as he does as instructed. He hears Alexis talking to someone on the phone. It feels like he’s entered a nightmare. Stevie’s moving Patrick around, so that he’s on his back and his legs are bent. 

“It gets blood flow going throughout his body and back to his brain,” she explains, her voice shaking a little. 

“Do...do you think it was from blood loss? Or?” David holds the towel tight to Patrick’s hand. He still has no clue how deep the cut is, or where it is. Alexis comes over, kneeling on the ground. 

“They’ll be here in less than five minutes, he’ll be okay David.” Alexis too, is clearly shaken. 

“There’s no way this amount of blood would make his pass out,” Stevie shakes her head. “It’s not enough. It’s probably shock from cutting his hand open.” 

Sirens in the distance start to become louder and Alexis runs to the door to unlock it. Patrick’s eyes start to flutter, and his face, while still white and sweaty, isn’t absolutely ghost-like. He makes a small sound, and David leans closer. 

“Patrick….Patrick it’s okay…” David’s hand tightens on the cloth. Patrick’s eyes open just a little, and he looks disoriented and confused. 

“You cut your hand,” Stevie supplies. Patrick looks down and shuts his eyes tight. 

“Not….good with blood,” he stutters out, making both David and Stevie relax just an ounce. At least it really wasn’t blood loss. Just as David’s about to speak again, two men come inside quickly, and both Stevie and David move. It’s one of the only times Stevie’s ever seen David be quiet when it’s so chaotic, and she wraps an arm around him. Alexis suddenly appears at their side. 

“What’s his name?” One of the men (who David would find attractive if the situation at hand wasn’t happening), asks. 

“P-Patrick,” David says, his voice choked. 

“Patrick...there we go…” Patrick looks up at the man, looking nauseous. “Patrick, can you tell us what happened?” 

The other man is moving his arm, taking the cloth off. His whole hand is stained red, and there’s a gash over two fingers, deep, even going onto his palm a little. David bites his lip and Alexis looks away, while Stevie is watching intently. 

“I was opening the box...cut my hand….I feel really sick,” Patrick’s able to splutter out. The man talking to him must realize what’s going to happen while Patrick is still talking, as he gets almost as pale as he first was again, and in a second the man puts a small plastic bowl under Patrick’s mouth and he’s throwing up. Much later, Stevie will make a joke about being grateful they’d not eaten the pizza yet. 

All of them divert their eyes, and the paramedic looking at his hand starts talking. “He passed out?” 

“Yeah...was out for probably less than two minutes,” Stevie supplies, as Patrick mumbles “I’m not good with blood,” again. 

“We’re going to take you in to get stitches, it should be pretty quick. Do you know if you’ve had your tetanus shot recently?” 

“I..no, I don’t….I don’t know,” Patrick says, feeling wrung out and exhausted, still nauseous. He looks at David, who takes a step forward but pauses, realizing they’re still working on him. 

“Do you think you can walk? We can do the stretcher if that’s easier,” one of them asks, and before Patrick gets the chance to answer, David’s already telling them to use the stretcher. Both girls nod in agreement, Alexis giving Patrick a look when he tries to refuse. 

This is how he ends up being loaded into the back of the ambulance, still looking unnaturally pale and in pain. David asks if he’s allowed to ride along, telling the man that Patrick’s his partner, and the man agrees. 

“We’ll start cleaning up in here, but you know to call us if you need us. It sounds like it should be a pretty short visit,” Stevie tries to comfort him. Nodding, David gets in and sits next to the stretcher, Patrick looking particularly small in it. That’s one thing David’s always loved, how he’s taller than him. Usually, with other guys he’s messed around with or dated, they’re always taller than his 5’11’’ frame, but Patrick is only 5’8’’, and David would be lying if he didn’t say he loved their height difference. 

The ride is quick to the emergency room is quick, and during it, the one AMT explain’s that Patrick will be getting some stitches with a shot before to numb the area, as well as a tetanus shot. 

\+ + +

When Patrick is wheeled into a room, a curtain sectioning it into two, David counts his blessings there’s no one on the other side. A doctor comes in almost immediately to look at the wound, and a nurse is ready with a tetanus shot. Patrick pales again, breathing speeding up, and then David is hit with memories of Patrick working himself into a panic attack at the hospital when he got his wisdom teeth taken out. 

David finds it almost cute if it wasn’t so heartbreaking, that his boyfriend, who’s so calm and controlled, plays baseball, is always mild mannered, hates needles and shots and anything medical like this. Him passing out at blood actually makes sense, when David thinks about it. It’s one of the things he finds himself fond over, one thing he’ll love even if Patrick hates it and is embarrassed by it. 

“You may need to uh...give him something, if that’s possible. He doesn’t do well with stuff like this,” David rapidly interjects, when everyone around the poor man looks ready to stitch him up and poke him with sharp things. 

“We can, it may not work right away, and we need to stitch him up pretty soon, but it should kick in during and after,” the doctor explains, giving Patrick a sympathetic look. “We can wait on the tetanus shot until he’s calmed down.” 

David looks half relieved, even more so when the room clears out a little and the doctor sits down, allowing enough room for David to get on the other side of his boyfriend and hold his uninjured hand. 

\+ + +

“Hey Patrick, how ya feelin’ bud?” Stevie walks into the apartment, holding a pizza box and breadsticks. It’s now almost eleven at night, and Alexis is sitting on the couch, having driven them both back from the hospital. They’re all starving, all having had their last meal around lunch time. 

Patrick looks up at Stevie, his lips quirking up. “I feel great.” 

“He’s a little high on happy pills right now, they had to give him something to calm him down,” David explains, rubbing Patricks shoulder. Patrick curls up close, careful of his hand that’s bandaged with gauze and tape. 

“Is that pizza?” Patrick asks, squinting. Alexis is already eating a piece, when Stevie brings the boxes over to the bed. 

“Sure is, and you can have as much as you’d like. You earned it,” she gives her friend a smile. It had shaken her up, seeing Patrick lifeless on the floor. Though she doesn’t know him as well as David, they’ve been getting closer, and over the year he’s been dating David, they’ve had their fair share of hangouts without him. 

“Uhm, he did earn it, but also don’t eat it all because I will be having at _least_ three pieces,” David says, scrunching his nose up at Patrick. 


End file.
